Will Chatterton
Will Chatterton was the ex-boyfriend of Michelle Connor from when they were both in their early teenage years. In March 2016, Will's fiancée Saskia Larson hired Michelle to plan their wedding. Michelle was surprised to see Will again after so long and the pair were left to plan the wedding alone after Saskia went away on business and with Michelle's husband Steve McDonald away in Spain. Michelle, feeling abandoned, quickly developed feelings for her ex. Steve's mother Liz became suspicious that Will and Michelle were having an affair, noticing the somewhat romantic meals they were having. Michelle tried to avoid Will by getting Sean Tully to plan the wedding for her, but with Steve's continued absence and Will also developing feelings, it became increasingly difficult for her to deny her feelings for him. Michelle went round to Will's house one night and after kissing passionately, they went upstairs for sex but Michelle refused at the last minute, thinking of her marriage to Steve. Will later told Michelle that he had broken up with Saskia for her, but by this point, Michelle knew that Steve was the one she wanted and refused to continue her affair with Will. Over a month later, Will arrived at the Rovers and was greeted by Michelle's stepdaughter Amy Barlow. Amy deduced that something suspicious had been going on after overhearing a conversation between Sean and Michelle. Amy blackmailed Michelle over her affair with Will. A few days later, Saskia barged into the pub with Will and told Steve of the affair but Steve subsequently told them both to leave. Later that day, Will arrived at Street Cars to tell Steve that Michelle backed out before the affair became serious. However, Steve sent his friend and colleague Tim Metcalfe to wrestle with Will, as Steve's arm was in a sling, so he was unable to do it himself. Will returned about a year later when Michelle had split from Steve following the revelation that he fathered a child with Leanne Battersby. This coupled with the late miscarriage of their own child, Ruairi, resulted in their marriage falling apart. Michelle went for a drink with Will and they hit it off all over again, but they stayed friends as Michelle was dating Robert Preston. Michelle feared for her life when Robert's old associate Rich Collis began terrorising the pair. Will resolved to protect Michelle, though it was later found that Will was really the one stalking them, as he still had feelings for Michelle. Eventually, Michelle saw through Will's deceit and reluctantly recruited Leanne to break into his flat and get evidence of the stalking. However, Will, accompanied by a terrified Michelle, returned home early after getting an update from his home alarm system that there had been a break-in. Leanne hid in the flat while Michelle tried to stall Will. Following a slip-up when she observed Leanne on another floor of the building and Will spotted her, Michelle's cover was blown. Will got aggressive with Michelle and went to find Leanne, with Michelle quickly following in order to protect Leanne. Will found Leanne and a fight broke out next to the stairs, leading to Leanne tripping and falling down the stairs, injuring herself. Michelle fended off Will desperately until help arrived in the form of Steve, who right-hooked Will, saving Michelle. The police were called and Will was arrested, while Leanne was taken to Weatherfield General, and Michelle and Steve finally made amends. List of appearances 2016 2017 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:Convicts